the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantina Clémence Dujardin
Fantina Clémence Dujardin is one of Highemperor's many wives and is often found gushing about her husband's prowess and manliness. She is from Newsom, the richest district of Ampersand. Description Appearance Fantina is quite short and has pale, white skin that is complimented by gentle, red-rose cheeks. Her nose is small and dainty but her eyes are wide and young. Her hair is golden blonde and very long, worn straight with nary a kink or curl. She has overly large breasts that stand out because of her height. The fringe is parted off-centre and shorter than the rest of her hair, cut just low of her chin. She has large, green eyes. On either side of her head she wears bunches of pink-white geraniums that are maintained with preservatives to have them last throughout the dayTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Clothing At the back of her head an oversized red bow is perched. She wears a high-collared shell top that's coloured mimi pink around the shoulders with a gradual change to white at the bottom. There is a layer of gold lace that rests upon her breasts. From the back of her hands to her elbows are gold, bejewelled armbands with soft linked chains and tiny pink tourmaline gemstones, with a faint green haze around the pink, hanging from each chain. Her skirt is the inverse colour scheme of the top, starting white at the waist and gradually descending into pink - though this time a slightly darker shade of pink at the very hem than mimi pink. The skirt has an unusual twist to the pleat, so that it spirals around the legs instead of falling straight. Personality She has an air of timid arrogance to her - arrogance from relying on the authority of another (her husband) and having little of her own. She is proud of her noble heritage as a rich woman of Newsom. History The Story of Ameryl Main articles: Tales Post 12 | Tales Post 13 | Tales Post 14 | Tales Post 15 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum was a newcomer to Ampersand but already made a name for herself with her Cloud Break Reserve wine that became very popular. She held a party for the socialites of Ampersand, which including her two protégés, Marianne and Suzanna de Myste. They met with the mysterious grigori just before the party was raided by a group of bandits led by Kaptin KwanzaTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. As the women were put together, deemed the less dangerous sex amongst the nobles, Ameryl met with two of Highemperor's wives, including Fantina. When Fantina started protesting to her treatment and espousing her husband's virtues, she was threatened by Kwanza. When Oliver wanted to take Gadreel's pendant, he refused and stood up to Oliver and his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magic. Ameryl used her anti-power nunchaku, Mors Dei, in to block all powered attacks from Mr Slick, even when he transformed his arm into a sword imbued with void magic. He, with his sidekick Oliver, left and vowed to be prepared for her next time. Gadreel returned and received criticism for his cowardice from Fantina and Suzanna. He didn't seem fazed and offered that Ameryl should join him on his return to those he spied for. She agreed and the two Highemperor's wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, wanted to go too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor and so all the them went to The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The two wives went to the planet Tress as a holiday, a planet shared between The Imperium and the Jovian Republic. Afterwards they returned to Urbis Imperia and informed Highemperor of Ameryl's safetyTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:High Empire Characters Category:Highemperor's Wives Category:Tales Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Wife Characters